


Tea For Four

by potentiality_26



Category: Cabin Pressure, Clone (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You might let us charter your firm to fly his… people… somewhere one day. To give your colleagues… perspective.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Martin thought about that. Excelsior was nothing if not a giver of perspective, and Martin did want to get paid once in a while. At minimum, he wanted to get the cheese tray to himself once in a while.</em>
</p><p>Martin has tea with his brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea For Four

**Author's Note:**

> This little vignette shouldn't be taken too seriously, and yes- it's sort of AU. I just wanted Mycroft, Sherlock, Martin and Colonel Black to all be siblings and I was willing to ignore whatever I had to ignore in order to make that happen. I do imply that Martin was raised by other people, so it's still loosely canon at least. It's set early in the _Cabin Pressure_ timeline. 
> 
> As is necessary with three shows that all have such very different tones, I had to pick one. I rounded up to _Clone_ -typical behavior, so this is only "General Audiences" as much as _Clone_ is. Nobody dies, but respect for human life is not high.

“Martin,” Mycroft tutted. “Was that really necessary? He was trying to be nice.”

“I know!” Martin wailed, sorry to have upset his brother only partially because he had a long-standing suspicion that when Excelsior finally snapped and killed everyone Martin would be the first to go. That wasn’t because he thought Excelsior hated him- in fact, he was fairly sure he was Excelsior’s favorite sibling- it was just that he thought Excelsior would start close to home, and Mycroft and Sherlock had always been much better at hiding from him. Anyway, he hadn’t really meant to offend, and now Excelsior had left. This was why Martin hated going out for tea with his brothers. “I just wish he could say nice things that didn’t involve the gruesome deaths of my coworkers.”

“Given some of the things you’ve told us about them, he could do worse,” Sherlock pointed out darkly. There were times when Martin couldn’t believe he shared genes with such morbid people. It could be that nurture was everything after all.

“As I believe I’ve reminded the three of you before, I will stop telling you things anyone dies over them.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“A policy which does you credit, Martin,” Mycroft- ever the peacemaker- soothed. “Although...  You might let us charter your firm to fly his… people… somewhere one day. To give your colleagues… perspective.”

Martin thought about that. Excelsior was nothing if not a giver of perspective, and Martin did want to get paid once in a while. At minimum, he wanted to get the cheese tray to himself once in a while. Anyway, the opportunity might pacify Excelsior. If Martin stipulated that there be no bloodshed…  As Martin considered, Mycroft and Sherlock went back to their tea.

“I do so love it when you have a stopover in London, Martin,” Mycroft remarked.

Martin hummed in agreement. “Speaking of which, I’d better get back. You’ll… arrange it, then?”

Mycroft and Sherlock both looked delighted, likely for two very different reasons, and both made Martin wonder if he’d made a bad decision, but it was too late to go back on it. He retrieved his hat and headed back to the airport.      


End file.
